The VSC
by Darkjade93
Summary: Voldermort is no longer satisfied in trying to end Harry Potter's life, so instead, he decideds to end his own. Except he is interrupted by a few other villains from stories such as Star Wars and Torchwood. But the list of villains will grow...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor their related stories. **

Chapter 1: That Prat Potter

Lord Voldermort sat at a big black chair in the Malfoy Manor stroking his pet snake when he started to think of all the times the Boy had gotten away from him. This thought burned into his skull, he hated that Harry had gotten away so many times even without help sometimes. The Dark Lord also started to think about how barely any of his servants were still truly faithful, obedient and loyal to him.

Maybe it's time to give up this taking over the world thing, he thought. I should just slip away quietly now and let the Death Eaters be slaughtered by the Ministry and The Order once they've realised I'm no longer there with a huge power over them all.

With this thought he stood up and walked over to a tall long black framed mirror that reflected back his snake-like eyes at himself. He pointed his wand at the mirror so it would reflect the powerful Killing Curse he'd used so many times previously on countless others back at him.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, Voldermort turned to point his wand towards the door instead as Darth Vader walked into the room.

"Tom, I am your father... well no, I'm not but I just wanted to see how you were going on your quest to rule the world in honour of my attempt to rule the galaxy, which inspired you as a child, didn't it Tom?"

Voldermort stared wide-eyed at his childhood idol standing in front of him. "It inspired me greatly Darth, but like all villains, we can never win in the fight against good. So it is with a slight sadness that I have decided to end my pathetic life right now."

"Well then I shall join you as I am all washed up now anyway. How is this going to work?" Darth proclaimed.

Voldermort responded, "I'll set a killing curse on myself and you pour that dragons blood on your front and the snake will attack you. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep," Darth Vader grabbed the jar and removed the lid. Voldermort was facing the mirror once again. "On the count of three... One...Tw-" The count had been interrupted when once again, someone was at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains the 456 from Torchwood CoE so don't read if you are a fan but haven't seen the third series yet.**

Chapter 2: Presidential Prepositions

As the door creaked open Lord Voldermort and Darth Vader glanced around to see the former President of the United States, Gregory T. Shrub. He gawked around stupidly and saw the two villains standing in the corner.

"Well what's going on here?" he asked in his Southern American accent.

Voldermort thought about killing this imbecile right there and then but he calmed down and explained how they were going to top themselves.

"Why don't I just join in too? I don't know what I'm supposed to do now that I'm not President. I never really had much talent for anything else." Gregory chipped in when he stared into the aged but powerful, evil wizard's eyes and for once he could figure out what something meant and he knew if he didn't kill himself, these two were going to do it for him.

"So what weapons have you got with you so that you can kill yourself?" Darth questioned.

"Well I've got a gun, I've always got a gun on me. For protection you know? All of the USA has the right to have one, so what if they turn them against each other for no reason sometimes."

With this information Voldermort stated the new plan of how they were all to die. Gregory picked up on the fact that Voldermort was planning to kill himself with a stick-like thing called a wand, and started to ask questions about it, and magic and so forth.

By the time they got back to the plan and had it ready, they heard the floorboards in the passage of the Malfoy Manor creak underneath the weight of strange footsteps.

In walked the 456, slime hanging from each of it three heads, a child from many years past hooked up to it as a drug supply. It was wearing ventilators over each head containing the poisonous gases it breathes. It also had a speaker system connected up to it so that it's language could be translated to English.

"Where are we?" the deep, booming voice asked, "I was told there would be many children here."

"Unfortunately it is just us, the failed villains from many stories of good versus evil." Explained the Dark Lord. "And we plan to give up on defeating good right here and now because we never win."

"They yielded once but this time they will not so as I cannot return to my planet with out the drugs I'd promised, I may as well give up here." The 456 resigned itself.


End file.
